


Morning Scene

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A peaceful morning, but for him it was a realization and a confession.





	

He woke up to the gentle beacons of light illuminating the heavily curtained room. It was around six in the morning, _much later_ than his usual time of getting up. but he decided to get a little lazy that morning, it wouldn't hurt him. His amethyst eyes gently examined around the room, looking at the Sunlight slowly but gradually illuminating it bit by bit. The cool gentle morning zephyr gently blew through  _their hair._ His gaze then slowly narrowed down and eventually focused over the _brown hair._ His features instantly suggested a lazy yet gentle smile. Usually in the morning, his heart would be pumping blood like crazy through his nerves, spiking up his adrenaline even more, but that particular morning his blood was normally coursing through his body, he was calm that morning. And why wouldn't he be? _He had_   _her that morning._ His eyes gently gazed upon the light chocolaty hair blowing against the gentle wind that morning,

 

He remember meeting her the first time, she seemed uptight, extrovert, outgoing and a bit prissy at times. Being calm and placid himself, albeit passionate, he instantly summed up that she wasn't even near his league. Verily, he had summed up wrong. As time passed and as the meetings 'tween the two individuals grew more both in frequency and in length, he had realized that she was meant to be his, and only his. But getting what you want is  _never_ easy, at-least in this mortal life, folks.

 

His hand then slowly and gently began stroking though her lush hair, feeling the silky strands slip over his skin. His smile grew a tad bit, his fingers yearned for that silky smooth feeling, _they longed for it._  They had their share of little arguments, misunderstandings and fights as well; of-course a staple in a truly strong bond is the admittance of your true feelings towards your partners; even though the consequences might be too sour to swallow. But that is the beauty of truly strong bonds, even the sourest of gulps eventually turn into the one of the most sweetest thing one could ever devour.

 

His gaze then gently roved over her figure, which was only covered by  _his jacket._ Despite asleep as a baby, she was occasionally rubbing her legs against his legs, like little babies would do. He ran his hand over her back slowly, feeling part of her exposed back, and the rest of her back covered by his jacket. She was resting her head over his torso, while her hands were curled up against her face and she was gently snoring too. He then rested his head down, remembering their kiss last night, and the kisses before last night. They were already used to kissing each other, but last night's kiss was something else - it was special for him, special for her. Comparatively, it was soft to their previous kisses, but it was special. Something about last night was special and something about this morning was special. As he was busy contemplating, he felt her suddenly move, he gazed at her as she instantly wriggled herself up to his bare chest and rested her head against it. He couldn't help but to chuckle gently at her rather "childish antics", but is was those antics, along with her love, her sincerity, her caring personality and other countless infinite things about her that made him love her even more than the previous second. He smelt her hair, the smell of shampoo and hair conditioner scented out of her hair, obviously the hours she spent in the bathroom to smell and look good for him paid off, but he never wanted her to try to look good for him because she already looked and smelt good for him. He never wanted her to change for him, even if it was a good change because he loved her for what she really was.

 

He felt her warm breath against his skin, making it warmer. He loved every part of her body, he loved when she would breathe on him, he loved it when she would nuzzle in him, cuddle in him and feeling comfortable in him. His gaze then went up to the clock, eight o’clock. Time to get up, but there was something telling him to lay down more, so he did. Then he felt her move again, he looked at her - this time she moved up to his bust, and inadvertently stretched out her arms before intertwining her fingers into his hair. That made him smile again, as she was now close to him. This action once again gave him the distinct and clear memory of last night’s kiss, last night’s _special_ kiss. His gaze then roved at the calendar, July 17th, he smiled at the date.

 

_“Hm… five years already? Time flew. No, it didn’t. Five years and feels like that I’ve met you yesterday. I love you more than I can ever love anything in existence. My love for you will be purer than my own soul, because you own my soul and my love, you own my everything. I will always love you more than anything; you’ve been there for me in thick and thin. I felt alone depressed and at times, even suicidal. But you were always there as a caring hand, a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on. For that I shall always be in debt to you, I love you more than anything I ever loved you, because I am yours…._

 

_…and you are mine, Hilary Tachibana…”_

 

He uttered these words out gently, before closing his eyes, and enwrapping her within his embrace. Unbeknownst to him that _she was listening_ to his mumbles:

 

_“I love you too, Kai…”_

 

But then again, _he smiled…._


End file.
